


双子星

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 无指向。献给我所曾见过的每一对双子星。





	双子星

**Author's Note:**

> 无指向。献给我所曾见过的每一对双子星。

“你说他们是双子星吗？”  
“对啊。双子星听起来很美丽不是吗？”  
“可是会有点孤独。”  
“不觉得很热闹吗？想象一下，群星璀璨，热热闹闹的，你们互相注视着，所有的——穿梭而过的彗星、恒星、遥远的星系、银河、黑洞，都是背景，都是映衬。”  
“可是漫长的数以万年计的时间里总会觉得孤寂的吧。在接近绝对零度的宇宙，不寒冷吗？在吞噬一切的黑暗里，不会失望吗？”  
“可双子星是灼热的呀。他们因为灼热，所以才能闪闪发光；因为相近，因为拥有共同的基点，所以围绕彼此旋转，在绝妙的距离里陪伴，而且触手可及。你看，他们互相依靠，缺一不可，是整个宇宙里最浪漫又可靠的存在。从我们这里看去，他们就是一个统一的存在。”  
“那它们最后会怎样呢？没有什么是固定不变的，对吧？”  
“不，恒星的寿命很长……当然它们会存在演化，这其中会存在交互，就是，互相变成彼此的一部分，因为他们离得太近了；也许会变成黑洞——美好的事物也许无法久存，可它们会演变成更美丽的存在。”  
“那他们呢？”  
“TA们？……你说他们？”  
“是的。”  
“他们就是双子星呀。他们各自已经是璀璨的个体了，可谁也无法否认，当他们共同出现时，就会有更加夺目的、绚烂的、几乎可以算得上梦幻的光辉。  
“因为他们一起经历过黯淡惨痛的失败，也浴血奋战拼搏过，于是才能共同享受荣光加冕，越来越融化进彼此的生命里。  
“……你看他们——眼睛里闪动的光，惊人的天赋，亲密无间的拥抱，默契的配合，还有最打动我的——并肩而战的神情。  
“他们就是双子星。”

**Author's Note:**

> 你看，这就是宏观事物的美好。当你试图搞清楚量子化学，首先要看到的东西叫做“测不准原理”。


End file.
